


Fluffy

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Fluffy

It had been a long drive home and you were ready for a hot bath and some relaxation. Dropping the bag of weapons you carried in on the war room table, you called out to make sure Chuck and Lucifer weren’t there before starting for your bedroom. 

Usually you hunted with Sam and Dean, but Claire had called for help at the same time Chuck found another lost weapon. You drove to Utah to assist Claire while the Winchesters and Cas took off for Texas. Lately Chuck had been on a mission to recover all of the weapons that had been scattered around the United States which meant he was around more often, and with him came Lucifer, who in an effort to prove he was trying to work things out with his father, was using the Men of Letters library to help find possible locations and translate the protective ruins.

Turning your iPod on, you started your bathwater and added plenty of bubbles. After pinning your hair up, you stripped off your flannel and denim and tossed it in the corner of the room to deal with later.  Walking across the bathroom in just your panties and bra, a flash of white caught your eye and you turned to see a white ball of fur sitting beside your trashcan looking at you with blue eyes.

You jumped, almost screaming before you realized it was a cat and not a rat or other rodent. Surprised, you dropped down to your knees. “How in the world did you get in here?”

The cat made a noise as if relieved you were talking to it and came out of it’s hiding place, running towards you before stopping just a few feet away. You reached out slowly so as not to scare it. “Come on sweetie,” you said softly, wiggling your fingers. The cat startled you when it meowed loudly, an almost urgent tone to it’s voice. 

“Are you hungry?” you asked, watching as it walked around in a circle.  With one glance you were able to determine it was a male cat. “I don’t understand how you got in here Fluffy but let me take my bath while the water is still hot and then I’ll make you something to eat, deal?”

The cat meowed again, his tone even more urgent as it spun around in another circle. He looked healthy, clean, and well fed so you didn’t think he had been on his own for long. Meowing at the top of his little lungs, he was making a ruckus as you removed your bra and stepped out of your panties. 

Stretching with your arms above your head, you realized the room had fallen silent and you turned to see the cat watching you, his blue eyes wide. You were suddenly uncomfortable. Even though it was a cat you felt like something much more powerful was watching you. Grabbing a towel, you stepped into the water and sank all the way down to your neck.

Looking over, you swore you saw the cat shake his head before he ran over to the bathtub, placing his small paws on the side and standing up to begin meowing in your face. Without opening your eyes you dried your hand off on the towel and reached over the side of the tub to scratch his head.

“I’ll feed you when I’m done, then I need to figure out how you got in here so nothing else can get it. We aren’t home enough for a pet, so you can’t stay. I’m sorry,” you rambled on as you leaned back in the tub, still stroking his head. “Tomorrow I’ll find a pound or shelter that will take you in FUCK!”

You sat up, yanking your hand away from the cat to look at the bite mark he left on your hand. “Did you just fucking bite me?”

The cat sat back on his haunches, his ears back and an unpleasant expression on his face. Standing up, you grabbed the towel and wrapped it around your body before stepping out of the tub. You reached down and picked the cat up, carrying him to the bathroom closet and placing him inside, shutting the door. “Just until I get dressed since you want to bite!”

You could hear the cat hissing and meowing and feeling guilty, you quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt so you could get him out.  When you opened the closet door the cat came right up to you and began meowing again.

“There are rules around here Fluffy. No biting,” you said as you picked him up and scratched under his chin. “I wonder if you are Chuck’s kitty. Did he leave you here? That would make more sense than you getting in here on your own somehow.”

The cat’s tail was thumping fast and he meowed over and over in your face. 

“Yes, yes, I know. You are hungry. Come on.”

Carrying the squirming cat to the kitchen you sat him on the counter before grabbing a can of tuna and putting some on a little plate. “Here you go.”

The cat took one glance at the plate of tuna and shook his head in what looked like disgust as he stuck his paw out and pushed the plate off the counter, sending tuna and broken glass everywhere before turning to look at you with a pissed off expression. You stepped back a few feet when he hissed. You had never seen a cat with so many facial expressions and you were starting to feel uneasy.

“So you don’t like tuna? Well that’s all we have,” you snapped as you bent down to clean the mess up. Reaching for the broken plate, you gasped when you sliced your palm open on a piece that was sticking up among the tuna.

Sitting back, you looked down to see a deep cut across your hand and blood already flowing from the wound. 

“Shit. That’s going to need stitches,” you said to yourself. Before you could stand up to reach for a towel the cat jumped off the counter and ran up to you, placing his paws on your hand.

You watched in surprise as he moved his paws away and cocked his head sideways as if in thought. When he leaned down to lick the wound you pulled your hand away in surprise. “What are you doing you stupid cat? That’s blood!”  The cat walked up to your hand again, bringing his tongue back to lick your wound. You watched as the gash began to heal with each pass his little tongue made.

When he was done he sat back and stared at you. You turned your hand over, staring at the unmarked skin before looking back at the cat in shock. “I don’t understand…”

Looking back at him again, his blue eyes met yours and you gasped in surprise when you realized why he seemed so different from other cats. “Lucifer?”

The cat meowed loudly, spinning around in a circle.

“But how? What happened?”

Lucifer continued to meow as he headed down the hallway, looking back to see if you were following him.  Nodding, you trailed after him as he led you to the library where he stopped in front of an old book laying upside down on the floor. The cover was faded and tattered and when you bent down to pick it up he leapt in front of you, hissing. “The book cursed you?”

He meowed and spun around. You bit your bottom lip in thought before running back to the kitchen and grabbing the oven tongs. You held them up to the cat and when he didn’t make a sound you assumed he was giving you the okay.   Using the tongs, you picked the book up and sat it on the desk. The text was in Latin and you sighed, it was going to be a long night.

“I need some tea Fluffy, do you want anything?”  Lucifer glared at you and you grinned. This would be your only chance to call the devil Fluffy and you were taking advantage of it.

Waiting on your tea to boil, you nibbled on a couple crackers and tried to piece together what happened. Lucifer must have opened the cursed book and turned into a cat. You assumed he hid in your bathroom because if Dean had seen a cat he would have turned him loose right away before realizing something wasn’t right.

Settling down to start translating the book, you watched Lucifer jump up on the table and sit back to watch you. “I can’t translate this if you are staring at me like that. Can’t you go chase a mouse or lick your tail or whatever it is you cats do?”

He leaned over and bit your hand, his ears back in annoyance.

“Bite me one more time and I’m going to take you right over to the vet and have you snipped. I wonder if that will reverse with the curse?”

Staring at you for a moment, Lucifer climbed down from the table and sat in one of the chairs at the other end of the table. With a grin you reached over and tugged the book towards you before jerking your hands back, realizing you had touched it. Looking down, you saw you were still human. This time you reached out with both hands and grabbed the book, holding it as if you were reading it, but nothing happened.

Sitting the book down you got busy doing the translations. 

Several hours later you sat back in your hair with a sigh, rubbing the back of your neck. Lucifer, who had kept out of your way, climbed back on the table to look at you.  “It’s a book of curses for angels only. I can touch it and I’m fine,” you explained, demonstrating. “Depending on which page you open up to you suffer that particular curse, and apparently archangels aren’t immune. You happened to open up to _Fieri enim Cattus_.  For twenty four hours you are stuck in a cat form. The curse reverses itself, which is good. But you still have about eight to ten hours to go. From what it says while you are a cat you may have some cat needs… hunger, the desire to sleep…do you feel anything?”

Lucifer yawned, stretching his front paws and then his back before meowing, an annoyed expression on his face. “I’m tired also, why don’t we get some sleep and then tomorrow you should be back to normal.”

You stood and placed the book back on the shelf before turning the lights off. “I think you should stay in my room in case Dean and Sam come home, they won’t recognize you and you’ll end up outside.”  Lucifer followed you back to your bedroom and you let him in before shutting the door. “I’m going to go change into my night clothes. You can sleep in my chair or I can put a pillow on the floor…wherever you will be comfortable.”

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later you were surprised and slightly annoyed to find Lucifer laying on your bed. “Really Fluffy? You’ll get cat hair on my sheets.”  He gave you one lazy meow before closing his eyes. With a sigh you shut your light off and climbed into bed beside the small cat. Reaching down, you scratched his head. “You make a nice cat Fluffy,” you said softly. “I like you when you aren’t being so cruel and moody.”

Lucifer stood and walked closer, curling up against your back. You could feel how cold he was and you felt guilty for not thinking about how his natural temperature would be even more extreme as a cat. “Here,” you said softly, pulling a sheet up over his little body and rolling over to face him, wrapping one arm around his little furry body and stroking him until you fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, you opened your eyes to find the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring at you. You smiled and stretched before realizing Lucifer, in all his naked glory was laying in your bed. “You aren’t a cat anymore!” you exclaimed, sitting up and trying to look anywhere but at him.

He laughed, rolling over on his back. “An astute observation.”

You swung one leg off the bed to stand up. “Back to yourself I see.”

Lucifer reached out to grab your arm, stopping you. “Thank you. For helping last night.”

Nodding, you found your eyes drifting down to his chest and stomach. Swallowing heavy, you pulled your eyes away.

“Look all you want Little One, I saw plenty last night myself,” he smirked.

You looked up at him in confusion before remembering the cat watching you undress for your bath. Leaning over you smacked his shoulder. “You should have looked away you cad!”

Lucifer caught your hand and yanked you forward until you were laying over him, his face only inches away from yours. “Why would I look away from such an amazing view?”

“Lucifer?”

He slowly let you go, bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers so he was dressed.  Sliding from the bed, he leaned down to tuck your hair behind your ear. “Thanks for stroking me so good last night Y/N, I owe you one.” 

With a wink he walked out of your bedroom, leaving you staring wide eyed at the doorway.

 


End file.
